<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hero part of one shot by TheyThemCosplay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917346">Hero part of one shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyThemCosplay/pseuds/TheyThemCosplay'>TheyThemCosplay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Not prinxiety, Sorry Not Sorry, sorry prinxiety stans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyThemCosplay/pseuds/TheyThemCosplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Romans POV</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hero part of one shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman Prince was a robotics engineer for M.O.O.N Labs. He was the head of his division.  He had all they could ask for, well, he may not live the picture-perfect life but he was happy with the few loving friends he had.<br/>His life was not perfect, he did have a few rivals. However, his most hated rival was Virgil Lynn. Virgil has always beat him at everything! Why, does someone as insignificant as him, get all of the glory that is rightfully his!?! He doesn’t care if they were only 8, his project was better! Well, all he can do now is just do his best. <br/>He has always had superpowers, yet they weren’t very useful- he can control electricity for crying-out-loud! When would he ever need that? But… he had one power that he would not know about for a very, very long time. He can give others powers through his DNA. As long as some of his DNA meets theirs, they will become a super. He didn’t know that until one day...<br/>He was walking with his friends Daniel and Remy when he felt someone ram into him from behind. Who would dare do that? How rude of them! He turns around and he sees...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>